Malentendidos
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Una carta perdida que llega a manos equivocadas puede cambiarlo todo. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Leones y Serpientes" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Leones y Serpientes" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

_**Disclaimer: J K Rowling**_

_**Advertencias: Femslash**_

_**Raiting: K**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Malentendidos<span>**

El drama comenzó cuando una carta de amor de Ginny se perdió, era originalmente para Harry pensaba pedirle que salgan o algo, él no le gustaba en serio, era algo extraño como una admiración pero sentía que si lo conocía mejor y se hacían pareja eso cambiaría y lo amarían.

Que equivocada estaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Astoria Greengrass se encontró una carta suavemente doblada en su banco, Ginny había confundido los lugares, uno más adelante estaba ella y no Harry, así que para su pesar la carta la recibió la Serpiente mientras que Harry no estaba ni enterado.

Así que cuando el día de la cita llego Ginny estaba muy emocionada, no sabía lo que le esperaba, ella creía que si todo salía bien y Harry había aceptado ahora tendrían una cita en un café, para su mala suerte fue Astoria quien acepto, tuvo que dejar a un lado su orgullo Slytherin para ir a ver qué se tramaba, llevaba su varita lista para el combate si era necesario.

Cuando entró al café se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, tal vez estaba atrasado, se sentó a esperar por al menos media hora, y cuando estuvo por irse, Astoria que había estado observando si llegaba, se levantó y fue hacía la mesa.

— ¿Astoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sorprendida Ginny, la verdad era que de todo el mundo a quien menos esperaba ver era a ella.

—Sí ella misma, bueno tendría que preguntártelo yo, después de todo tu eres la de la carta—Y eso hizo que Ginny se asustara, de qué estaba hablando esa chica.

— ¿Carta…?—

—O me dirás que no fuiste tú quien me envió una carta de amor, estaba en mi banco después de pociones—Ginny enmudeció eso no era posible, se había asegurado de…un banco más, maldición, siempre tenía que hacerlo mal, genial.

—No, dios, no. Perdón era para Harry confundí los asientos—Eso lo dijo toda nerviosa y arrepentida Astoria solo alzo una ceja expectante, la verdad es que esa carta no había sido una mala sorpresa así que se decepcionó al oír eso.

—Oh vaya, que mal, con que no soy suficiente para la comadreja—Dijo y se dispuso a marcharse, Ginny frunció el ceño y la agarró de la manga de la camisa

—Detente ahí, no me llames comadreja, y además lo siento, pero en serio creía que saldría contigo—Eso se le clavo a Astoria muy profundamente, quien se creía esa.

—Escúchame bien asquerosa comadreja—La alzó del cuello—Tu a mi no me tratas así me oíste, soy mejor partido que cualquiera que hasta ese estúpido Potter, así que tendrías suerte de salir con alguien como yo, ahora si me permites quédate aquí plantada tu sola, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que ser tu niñera— Y amenazadoramente la soltó de golpe haciendo que caiga de trasero al suelo y se fue, qué carajo le pasaba a esa chica.

Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que luego de ese encuentro deseaba volver a verla, Astoria también aunque lo viviera negando quería tener una cita real con esa comadreja, pasó una semana más hasta que se rindió y con un hechizo embrujó el papel para escribirle algo y que le aparezca en su cuaderno.

— ¿Te parece hoy a las 6:00 en Hogsmeade? —Le preguntaba, sabía que era algo kamikaze pero aun así lo intentó.

Ginny casi escupe el jugo de calabazas que estaba tomando, y le respondió luego de pensarlo, en que problema se estaba metiendo o podía ir en serio esa chica, o sí.

—Ehm, ¿por qué, no se supones que me odias? —Le respondió. Se sorprendió al recibir un simple No como respuesta. Y acepto, después de todo que tenía que perder.

Luego de ese día, comenzaron a salir más seguido, Ginny se encontró disfrutando de la compañía de Astoria y viceversa, para cuando querían darse cuenta se estaban besando bajo un árbol en el bosque prohibido, ese sería su lugar de encuentro y su cama claro.

Con el tiempo ambas se volvieron muy unidas, quien lo diría una Slytherin y una Gryffindor de novias, como sea, así fue como sus vidas cambiaron para mejor.

Harry nunca supo nada de la fallida confesión, Ginny no la repitió, y él estaba feliz por su amiga, independientemente de con quién estuviese.


End file.
